


Беспокойный дух

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Он бежал, не смея остановиться. Не решаясь взглянуть назад. Боясь тишины.
Series: Writober-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238
Kudos: 1





	Беспокойный дух

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 1. Беспокойный дух

Мерный гул двигателей привычно пронзал космическую тьму.

Доктор стоял у консоли и привычными движениями не задумываясь касался кнопок, рычажков и тумблеров, беспокоить которые было совершенно не обязательно.

Он делал так каждый раз. Распахивал старую деревянную дверь, быстрыми широкими шагами подходил-подбегал к панели управления, нажимал на всё, до чего мог дотянуться, порой даже не задумываясь об изначальном предназначении всех этих датчиков и экранов, резким движением тянул на себя повидавший виды рычаг и крепко цеплялся пальцами за край консоли за мгновение до того, как пол уходил из-под ног.

Пока с ним были другие — верные, добрые, смеющиеся, когда ТАРДИС с шумом падала во временную воронку — это выглядело нормально и совершенно естественно.

Но когда никого не было рядом… Вся эта утрированная лёгкость, этот энтузиазм-напоказ, этот приторно-радостный шум — они казались не больше, чем способом заполнить привычкой пустоту.

Пустоту не только внутри бесконечно огромного корабля, по которому разносилось эхо шагов одного-единственного человека.

Пустоту, за тысячи лет прочно обосновавшуюся там, где положено было быть двум горячим сердцам.

Он бежал сквозь время и пространство, не останавливаясь ни на секунду и не позволяя себе облегчённо вздохнуть даже в короткие мгновения, не занятые прогулками под перекрёстным огнём. Ведь где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что стоит ему оказаться в тишине, стоит прекратить движение — он больше не сможет игнорировать всё то, что так надёжно прятал от самого себя в недрах подсознания, надеясь забыть, подавить, уничтожить.

Всего один миг тишины — и вот он уже чувствует, как сгущается снаружи чёрный холод космического пространства.

Люди приходили и уходили. Появлялись и предавали друзья. Рождались и рушились надежды. И только эта ледяная тьма по ту сторону деревянной двери всегда была вместе с ним. Его вечная спутница. Его кровный враг и последняя любовь.

Такая же чёрная, как пустота в его сердцах.

Такая же холодная, как он сам.

Кто он, в этом пустом корабле, один, на краю Вселенной? Человек, чьи жизни сплелись с тканью мироздания, чьё имя затерялось в веках и тысячелетиях. Кто он, не останавливающийся ни на секунду — то ли в поисках блаженной Земли Обетованной, потаённого рая неприкаянных душ, то ли в жалкой попытке сбежать от самого себя?

Кто он, человек из маленькой синей будки?

Он проживал столько жизней, видел, кажется, каждую секунду вечности, стал её частью, растворился в ней, растаял в глубокой мгле.

Он столько раз рождался…

И столько раз умирал.

Порой, в короткие мгновения тишины, ему начинало казаться, что после всех этих смертей и вовсе не было возрождения. Что с каждой новой регенерацией часть его души оставалась где-то там, во тьме, ускользала из сетей золотистого света, пока вся она, до последнего кусочка, не растворилась в космической ночи, оставив после себя лишь толстый слой инея на очерствевших сердцах.

Он притворялся, что существует. Притворялся, когда на него смотрели с надеждой, когда обещали вечно помнить и когда клялись уничтожить. Притворялся, окружённый толпами и становясь невольным пророком. Притворялся, быстро стуча по кнопкам — наедине с гулом старых двигателей пустого корабля.

Он стал призраком, тенью самого себя. Беспокойным духом, облечённым в бесполезную плоть, сбрасываемую, словно змеиная кожа. Вечным странником, не сумевшим обрести покой.

Он бежал, не смея остановиться.

Не решаясь взглянуть назад.

Боясь тишины.

Окружённый холодным дыханием пустоты и сотканный из него же.

Совершенно один во мраке предвечной ночи.


End file.
